


Love or Fate

by prettylittletraitors



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittletraitors/pseuds/prettylittletraitors
Summary: Kassidy never fit in with her adoptive family, but when her mother died she came running back. Her guilt motivated her to try to keep the only family she ever had from falling apart, but when the Gecko brothers get involved things get complicated. She finds herself fitting in with the dangerous brothers, and maybe even finding love along the way.





	Love or Fate

Kassidy groaned as she heard her adoptive father begin singing another verse of whatever was on the radio. She was pretty sure she was in hell.

“Jacob, can you keep it down a bit?” Kassidy rolled her eyes.

In response he only began singing louder, and gave her a quick grin before turning back to look at the road.

“He seems happy” She mumbled to Kate.

“You’re back…why wouldn’t he be?” Kate replied.

“Can we please just go one day without you bringing this up?” Kassidy groaned.

“Bring what up? How you abandoned your family?” Kate scoffed.

“I see you’ve taken up the spot of rebellious child now” Kassidy stated.

“Make jokes as much as you want, it’s not going to make you feel any less guilty for running out on us” Kate pointed out.

“I’m here now” Kassidy insisted.

“Maybe’s it’s too late” Kate suggested.

“As long as we’re breathing, it’s not too late” Kassidy retorted.

A moment later Scott, her younger brother, exited the toilet, as both girls grimaced at the smell he let out.

“Scratch that…we’re not going to be breathing in a minute” Kassidy exclaimed, throwing a pillow at Scott.

“Good lord, light a match” Kate grumbled.

“It’s only going to get worse. By the time we get to Mexico, this thing is going to be running on a whole different type of gas” Scott grinned.

“You’re disgusting” Kate told him.

“I’m awesome. Like these guys. The sacred one. The hurricane” Scott announced, holding up a magazine with wrestlers on the front.

“Can you even read that?” Kate frowned.

“I like the pictures” Scott shrugged.

“Eres un idiota” Kassidy shook her head.

“English please” Scott insisted.

“I said you’re an idiot…idiot” Kassidy smirked, as Scott threw the pillow back at her.

Kassidy laughed as she heard a message ping on Kate’s phone, and with a mischievous smirk she grabbed the phone from her younger sibling.

“Psalm 46, verse one? Jesus, Kate. You’re an embarrassment sometimes” Kassidy mocked, showing Scott who laughed with her.

“Give that back…please” Kate insisted, trying to remain the rational sibling.

“You’re like a Freudian test case, you know that? Preacher’s daughter in love with boy who texts bible quotes” Scott went on, as Kassidy threw her phone back at her.

“You write stupid elvish poems” Kate responded.

“And you’re basically dating dad” Scott pointed out, as Kassidy giggled and gave him a high five.

“Gross! Remind me again why mum and dad travelled halfway across China to adopt you?” Kate questioned, as she kicked him.

“Hey, what’s going on back there?” Jacob asked.

“Don’t worry, Jacob! I’ll keep these kids under control” Kassidy called out, seeing them both roll their eyes.

“You’re eighteen months older than me” Kate stated.

“Eighteen months? Could you be any more pretentious, Katie-cakes?” Kassidy mocked, as Kate then threw the pillow at her.

“So, has he told you where we're going yet?” Kate couldn’t help but ask a minute later.

“Nope” Both her siblings shook their head.

“Don't you want to know?” Kate insisted.

“Not really” Scott shrugged.

“But this whole trip is totally schizo” Kate suggested.

“Yeah. 'Cause you've been so normal since Mom died, right? It's been just six months. People get weird when someone dies” Scott explained, referring to Kate’s rebellious ways since their mum passed away.

“Weird like cutting your hair off or getting drunk and stuff, not buying a junky R.V., kidnapping your kids, and running to Mexico” Kate exclaimed.

"All right. We're not running. And he didn't kidnap us. He just...needs a break” Scott informed her.

“What do you think, Kassidy?” Kate asked, noticing her sister had been quiet.

“I think that we all need to be here for him right now. The man’s just lost his wife…let’s not give him anymore grief?” Kassidy suggested, as Kate reluctantly let the subject go.

“What the hell…” Kassidy trailed off a moment later, when she spotted a shop that seemed to be on fire.

“Can you go a minute without blaspheming?” Kate scolded, shoving her sister.

“So cool!” Scott grinned, as he watched the smoke.

“I think I hear a fire truck coming” Kate mentioned.

“Yeah, well we best get out of their way” Jacob suggested.

“What if someone’s hurt?” Kassidy frowned.

“Since when are you the Good Samaritan?” Kate questioned.

“Oh, I’m sorry for trying to be a decent human being” Kassidy mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry for trying to be a decent human being" Kate mocked, putting on an English accent, that Kassidy still had even though she had been living in America for five years.

“The authorities will take care of it” Jacob insisted, making Kassidy frown.

* * *

 

Kassidy had slept through most of the fight that Jacob had with Kate, but when he slammed the brakes down to stop the RV, she was harshly awoken. She overheard Jacob telling them that he didn’t want to talk about the accident that had killed Jennifer, his wife, anymore. Kassidy had only heard bits and pieces of information about that night, and none of it quite added up. However, she could see that it was eating Jacob up and she didn’t want to cause him anymore suffering. She had already done enough.

Kassidy wasn’t surprised when Kate decided to stay in RV and pout instead of joining them for something to eat. Kassidy was never the one to pass up food. She did feel bad for her younger sister, and decided to bring back some food to the RV for her. Kassidy’s eyes widened when she returned to find Kate and her backpack were gone, and quickly rushed back to the others so they could go find her.

“Kate? Kate, where are you?” Kassidy shouted, as they walked into the forest behind the diner.

“Kate, w...what are you doing?” Jacob frowned, when they spotted Kate approaching the boy she had been texting, Kyle.

“Kate, what the hell? You were gonna leave me, too?” Scott questioned, hurt.

“What's going on here?” Jacob inquired, confused.

“She texted him. I saw her” Scott exclaimed.

“Tattletale” Kate mumbled.

“Alright, enough you two. Look, we can talk about this. Let’s just all calm down” Kassidy advised, but this just irritated her younger sister further.

“Sorry you had to drive all the way out here, son. I do appreciate your concern for my daughter. This is a family matter. It's none of your business” Jacob explained.

“With all due respect, Kate made it my business. She's downright scared the way you just packed her up and took her out of her life like that” Kyle replied, with a confidence that Kassidy hadn’t been expecting.

“Now, listen, I know your family for a long time now from church, and I don't want to have to call them up on account of you giving me any kind of trouble out here” Jacob went on.

“Go ahead. Call them” Kyle argued, not seeming to care less.

“Now, Kyle, you're a good boy. Don't do anything to betray that” Jacob warned.

“You're the traitor, reverend. What kind of man up and abandons his congregation?” Kyle asked.

“Abandons it? What's he talking about, Dad?” Kate queried.

“He didn't tell you? I talked to my mom. He quit the parish for good” Kyle announced.

“But why? You love the Church…you always said it was your calling” Kassidy frowned.

“When were you gonna tell us?” Kate insisted.

“Soon as the time was right” Jacob sighed.

“Why would you quit?” Scott inquired.

“Answer him. Answer him, or I swear to God, I will get in Kyle's truck, and I will never look back” Kate warned, and they could all tell she wasn’t bluffing.

“If you're a man of the cloth, be it any cloth, not a day goes by that you don't look in the mirror and wonder, "am I a fraud?" Jacob begun.

“What are you talking about, Dad?” Kate replied.

“A Shepherd can't lead his flock if he's lost the path himself” Jacob explained.

“Are you saying that you don't believe anymore?” Kate realised, as Kassidy’s eyes widened, not understanding how someone like Jacob could ever lose their faith.

“I told you, come on. Let's go now!” Kyle stated, as he grabbed Kate’s arm and began pulling her away.

“Let go of her. Young man, let go of her. Let go of her, young man!” Jacob called after him, eventually having enough and grabbing the boy’s shoulder.

Kassidy gasped when Kyle suddenly turned around and punched Jacob squarely in the face, and then proceeded to begin hitting him in the stomach.

“Kyle! Kyle, stop it!” Kate screeched.

Kassidy quickly shoved Kyle away from Jacob, kicking him in the knees and then elbowing him in the back so the younger boy fell to the ground.

“Don’t touch him!” Kassidy shouted, as she then jumped on top of the boy and began to hit him in the face, seeing red.

“Kassidy, stop. Stop it!” Kate yelled, when she saw that Kassidy was going too far.

However, the girl showed no sign of stopping, and soon Kyle’s face was bloody and swollen from Kassidy’s continued punches.

“Kassidy Fuller, you stop this instance!” Jacob shouted, as Kassidy reluctantly got off the beaten boy.

“What was that?” Kate asked her sister, never seeing her so angry before.

“He deserved it” Kassidy mumbled, stretching her now bruised hand.

“I want you to leave. Now!” Kate told Kyle, who had begun to stand up, blood dripping from his nose, which appeared to be broken.

“Fine. So long. You, your violent thug of a sister, and your rice-monkey brother” Kyle smirked, seeing how Scott rushed forward to fight the boy.

“No! No!” Kate and Jacob both cried, as they held him back.

“Bunch of freaks. You deserve each other” Kyle mocked.

“Let's go, kids. Come on, let's go” Jacob insisted, as he pulled all his children away.

“Vete a la mierda” Kassidy spat out, as she walked away.

“Vete a la mierda tambien” Kyle responded, making Kassidy frown.

She was sure that the boy didn’t know any Spanish, or at least that’s what Kate told her. Shaking her head, she decided not to dwell on it.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've begun re-watching From Dusk Till Dawn and couldn't help myself and began to write this story. Ages in this story: Kassidy - 19. Kate - 17. Scott - 16. Jacob - 55. Seth - 32. Richie - 28. I'm not sure if this is something people will be interested in, so please if you want me to continue leave a comment:)


End file.
